Not So Forgotten
by Animefreakgirl87
Summary: A Girl from Kai past comes to Find him! will he remember her or has he forgotten? sorry I suck at Summerys! Main paring KaiXOC! Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! okay this is my first fanfiction ever written hope you like it!**

**I also don't own Beyblade! sadly :( But I do own Luchia she is a figment of my imagination that I created!**

Hi I'm Luchia Cross! I'm 17 and am currently at the at One of the biggest Beyblade contest around! This contest is to find the best blader to join the Bladebreakers! I so excided I can hardly wait! Why I am really excided is because I can see Kai again if I get on the team its been so long I wonder if he will even remember me! He did help me escape when I was younger that is from the abby and I wonder if Tala and them will even remember me we were always close! "Contestent # 87 Luchia Cross your up"

"that me!" I said with a small smile to the man he just nodded in responce. "okay I can do this!" I said as I grip my blue and pink Beyblade and walk out to the stage! When I got to the top I noticed a boy with an over confident smirk "a girl seriously! This is gonna be a pieace of cake!" I sighed in responce! "Bladers are you ready" we both nodded

3...

2..

1.

"Let it rip" we both yelled and lanched our beyblades my deep blue eyes never looked away from the battle

"Give it up girly Im gonna win this battle!" He said not having second thoughts about it.

"Dralina I'm bored finish him off" I said in a cool voice

"Ha yeah ri..." He was caught off as his blade flew pass him

"And the winner is Luchia Cross" the annoucer well annouced I caught my blade with no effort and walked off stage my long black curly pony tail moving side to side as I did!

"WAIT SHORTY I DEMAND A REMATCH YOU CHEATED!" yelled the kid I turn sharply and glared a death glare from hell!

"don't ever comment on my height" I said icyly my once oceany eye now as icy as my voice and narrowed at him he gulped and backed up a few steps I just turned and stalked off stage!

For the most part the battles went smooth until I was the last blader standing! A fat man walked up to me I immidetly reconized him as Mr. Dictionson head of the BBA

"congradulations Luchia you are the newest member of the Bladebreakers you will meet the team tomarrow Be here at 9 am sharp"

"I will I promise I will!" I said shinning with happiness! He nodded and left me to my own thoughts!

**Tell me what you think! and again I don't own Beyblade unfortantly! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Heres the next chapter of Not So Forgotten! Hope You Enjoy! **

**Normal point of view is Luchia's point of view!**

**I Don't Own BeyBlade!**

_**Kai's point of view**_

This is so stupid! Why does Mr. Dickionson want to add a new Blader to our team? Its crazy were already the best team around why add another idiot to the group? We already have Tyson and Daichi!

We are currently sitting here waiting for our so called new teammate everybody me seem happy about it! I'm just annoyed! I look at the clock 8:55 this new blader should be here at 9! great 5 more min listening to these 2 fighting over where we are going to eat lunch! Suddenly the door opens and a familar looking girl walks through she has midnight black hair pulled in a pony tail that reaches about to the back of her knees and the deepest blue eyes! She is wearing a black corset top with a black skirt with a silver chain of skulls and assorts on it that goes to the back of the skirt, she also has on black leggings with black combat boots! She was looking straight at me! Where have I seen her before? All of a sudden a flashback came to me

_**Flashback:**_

_"Kai will we meet again?" asked a little girl with her face hidden _

_"We will I promise!" said a young Kai_

_"You guys be careful" she said to A young Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, and himself!_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Why did I suddenly think of that I wonder?

_**Normal Point of View**_

I walked through the door to see all the Beybreakers already there I scaned the room to find Kai leaning on the wall I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face! But as I went to speak up a loud voice chimed in "Hey you must be our new teammate! I'm Tyson not that you don't know Welcome to the team!"

I turned to look at him "Hello nice to meet you I'm Luchia Cross! and yes I know who all of you are thanks for the greeting any ways!" I smiled to get my point across

"Nice to meet you, Luchia I'm Hilary!" she said as Tyson pulled her into his arms! I looked at them noting that she not my rival in love since she clearly in love with Tyson! Good I think we can be friends! After that everyone greeted me but Kai! I walked up to him

"Hi do you remember me?" which seemed to catch him off guard but he quickly recovered he 'hm' in reply then took my hand leading me away from the group into the hallway I heard Tyson yell "where are you to going" but Kai didn't stop we kept walking till we got to a hallway with no one around! He stopped and trap me between his body and the wall two arms beside my head

"Where do I know you from?" he asked catching me off guard

"huh" was my intellagent reply

"I knew you looked familar but decided to let it go but you said I knew you so where?" he asked again

"Abbey" I responed

"Why are you here?" he asked

"The promise"

"What promise?" before I could respond another voice inturupted

"Is that you, Luchia?" I turn to see 4 familar yet diffrent boys I escaped from Kai's arms

"Tala" I said bring him into a big hug "you remember me!" I added

"Why wouldn't we, Princess" He responed while the rest of the boths nodded I hugged them all

"so what are you doing here?" asked Bryan

"she joined the beybreakers" said Kai before I could

"you what?" the other four boys said in union

"well It was the only way to keep the promise" the nodded understanding now

"what promise?" repeated Kai

"you mean you don't remember?" said Spencer

"remember? I don't even remember her!" Kai said the other boy were shocked at this they turn to me! I kept my face emotionless

"well I'll make you remember!" I finally said

"you'll what" said Kai

"she said she will make you remember, bastard!" said Ian just then the PA went off

"LUCHIA CROSS PLEASE COME TO MR. DICKIONSON'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

"well see everyone later" I said and turned and left

**Well theres chapter 2 Hoped you liked it! plzz R&R! The more I get the faster I update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long! Anyways Heres chapter 3 hope u enjoy!**

**and remember I don't own beyblade!**

_**Normal Point of view**_

The talk with Mr. D went smoothly! It was mostly about how glad he was I joined and asking me questions like How long have I been Blading! Just the formal stuff! What intrested me the most was the new dress he bought me and told me to wear tomarrow night to my formal welcoming party and introduction to the world! After our little chat we went downstairs and got in a limo he told me that we were going to see the place I will be living so I can get to know the team better! Was a little nervous about that! but we pulled into some type of dojo like building! "ummm Mr. D?" I asked

"Oh I'm sorry this is where you and the other beybreakers live this is Tyson's Dojo his grampa runs it" He replied I nodded my head in understanding and smiled. As we went to enter the house I heard yelling sound like from Tyson and...Tala? "Why are you guys here?" yelled an angry Tyson

"To see Luchia!" Replied a calm Tala

"Like she ever want to see you guys! Kai you shouldn't have told them about Luchia!" Yelled Tyson again Before Kai could respond I jumped in

"He didn't and I love to see my childhood friends!" I said loud and made some of the occupance of the room jump

"your what?" asked Tyson

"CHILDHOOD FRIENDS, Dumbshit" Replied Ian

"hey who you calling a dumbshit?, migget"

"why you..." he stopped mid sentence as he heard me laughing

"I'm sorry it just you guys are like little kids fighting...haha you could at least come up with better insults..." I said

"Hey dudes the little ladys got a point" said an elderly man tryin to look cool but it was an epic failure " you can call me gramps" he said with a smile and a wink

"Luchia" I said with a small smile

"So luchia besides blading do you do anything else?" he asked and I got a huge smile

"YES singing, cooking, and I love to take photos!" I replied

"You sing? Why don't you go ahead and sing a song for us?" he asked

"Sure everyone take a seat!"

**'MY BOY' By Buono!( I do not own)**

Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...  
>Zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne<br>Kurai kao o shitetara kurai koto o yobu  
>Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo<br>RIDE ON!

Sou ja nakute kou nanda to iitakute mo  
>Ienai kimi o ne shitteru<br>Itsuka kitto gururikawaru toki ga kuru yo  
>Ima ga sono toki!<p>

Umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?  
>Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!<br>Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
>Kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!<br>Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte  
>Koto nara dou na no?<br>MY BOY!  
>Uwasa kiitari shitari sou saretari shite<br>Nayami bukaki seishun sugoshiteru wake desu  
>Moteru motenai sou sore ga mondai ka na?<br>Aitsu sugoude nandatte iwaretai no?  
>COME ON!<p>

Sugoude ni wa sugoude no kodoku ga aru  
>Kimi yuku michi de wa nai desho?<br>Te tsunagitai hito ga dokoka matteiru yo  
>Hora ne, sugu soko!<p>

Umaretekite omedetoo sore de juubun deshou?  
>Kyou no kaze wa kyou shika fuitenai kara!<br>Dejitaru na yo no naka dakara ukkari shichau  
>Honto no jibun sukkari wasurechattari<br>Subete wa kimi no tame ni arutte  
>Koto nara dou suru?<br>MY BOY!

Umaretekite omedetoo nante iwaretai ja nai?  
>Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!<br>Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
>Kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo it's so nice!<br>Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte  
>Koto nara dou na no?<br>MY BOY!

"That was so Great" said Tyson

"Reminds me of when we were younger and you use to sing!" said Tala the other 3 teammates nodded

"that was so cool" max said

"Great job!" Ray said then everyone else but Kai! I looked around for him and noticed he was missing I frowned I wrote that song for him when we were younger I was hoping he would remember something from listening to that song!

_**Kai's point of view**_

After she was done I had to get out of there! What was that all these emotions bubbling up inside me? I feel like I've heard that song like it was meant for me! "Luchia just what are you to me?" I asked to no one

**Hope u enjoyed it! plzzzz R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since i updated was busy! well here you go Chapter 4!**** I Do Not Own Beyblade!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal point of view<strong>

I woke up around 9 oclock to a unfamilar room as memories from yesterday flooded back to me. This is my new room in which i'll be staying from now on "oh Kai how long till you remeber who I am?" I asked myself feeling a bit unsure even though I said i'd make you remember me I have no idea where to start I looked at the dress hanging up in front of me.(The 1 she got last chapter! I didn't describe it because I wanna do it while she wearing it!) "Partys today gotta make myself look beautiful!" I said to noone in particular

"Your already beautiful!" came a voice from behind me I looked to see Hilary

"Thanks" I said blushing

"No Problem! Lets head to the dinning room for Breakfast" was all she said before walking away. I didn't need to be told twice with out a second thought I followed her what I forgot is I was in my Pj and not the apprpriate kind either as I was walking past Kai's room he walked out and we both went tumbling to the ground "oww" came my reply as I opened my eyes there on top of me was Kai his face was so close and I could smell his natural addicting scent and feel his body pressed up against mine how we fit together so perfectly.

"Dude Kai she been here one day and you're already trying to rape her" came Tyson's voice with an annoying laugh Kai glared at him then got up and looked at what i was wearing he sighed "Don't you know not to wear that kind of stuff around guys? Cover up some no one wants to see that" He said clearly angry

"Ah sorry..I forgot to change before coming out" I said in a sad tone as I looked over my short shorts and tank top leaving nothing to the imagination but did he have to be so mean maybe he thinks i'm a whore or something...I hope not I thought as I got up and headed back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's Point Of View<strong>

I watched Luchia's dejected form walk back to her room I couldn't help to feel sorry... I didn't mean to snap at her it just after the fall and smelling her fresh blue rasberry smell then that comment from Tyson pissed me off and then I saw what she was wearing that skin tight light blue almost see through tank top and short gym shorts which rode up like basically underwear and to top it off she wasn't even wearing a bra and her nipples were hard in all honesty I was very aroused till my second thought was she really gonna go out there in front of men like that? MY luchia...wait did I just think my luchia? what gotten into me she not mine so why did I think that?

_**Flashback**_

"Kai promise you'll love me forever and ever?" said a little girl I couldn't see her face it was dark

"Ofcourse I do! I will never love another your mine forever even if you were to hate me i'll never let you go! If you were to run from me i'd catch you and never let you go!" said a young Kai as he took the girls hand

"Kai I love you and would never run away ever!" said the mysterious girl

"I love you to..." the young kai said

_**End Of Flashback**_

What was that? A flashback? A name was said but I couldn't hear it. Why couldn't I hear it? "Who are you and why do I feel like this?" I said to no one. Maybe I should ask Tala who she is and what connection I have to her?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point Of View<strong>

After I got back changed I headed to the kitchen to find that everyone was waiting for me. I looked around everyone was wearing the same outfit they blade in Don't these people ever get tired of seeing the same thing everyday? Me on the other had was wearing a short mini skirt, a black strapless top that came down to a little below my breast and showed off my stomach with a jacket to form sleves, along with about mid thigh socks connected under my skirt by a strap, and my hair was left down and curly. As I sat down I noticed Kai staring I smiled a huge smile but what I was really thinking was not innocent at all it was along the lines of grabing him and taking him to my room."So Luchia are you excited about the party tonight?" asked max a smile in place

"Ofcourse I can't wait" I said turning my smile in his direction and giving him my attention

"Well duhh there will be alot of food to welcome our new buddy!" Said Tyson

"Mhm and I can't wait to dig into the all you can eat buffey!" said ditchi with droll running down his face as the mere thought

"Sorry those guys really like food" said Ray looking at me

"No it okay" I respond taking a bite of my bacon

The table shifted as Kai stood up, took his plate to the sink, and walked out. I watched him the whole time

"Already falling for Kai I see" said Kenny

"Not already more like been" I said looking down at my food

"huh" came a responce around the table

"uhh..nothing.. hahaha" I reply I can't believe that slipped I think while I stuff myself full of pancakes as soon as I finish I take my plate over to the sink and wash it unlike Kai but I washed his to! Same as always I couldn't help but think then I leave the room only one thought in mind find Kai. The first place I look his room nope not there...Next place training ground not there either okay third times the charm next place the roof and there he was sitting there with a stray cat I giggled and he looked back

"What?" He asked

"Same as always I see" I replied

...

"You loved them back then to" I said since he didn't say anything he gave me a confused look

"Cats" I responded he gave a little nod

"Can I try something? To try to make you remember me ofcourse" I said

"What is it?" came his responce I smiled

"Just trust me and close your eyes and relax please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's Point Of View<strong>

I don't know what made me trust her but I did as I was told. It took a minute and I could smell her rasberry scent flood my scenses but I didn't mind then I felt something press against my lips my eyes snapped open to see her closed eye in line with mine her lips pressed against mine it was so warm I wanted to push her away but I couldn't it just felt so right? So i closed my eye and responded back her hands made it to the back of my neck as mine made it to her lower back pulling her in. I was slowly losing my grip on reality nothing mattered but here and now, her and me, nothing else I didn't even notice when our tounges went into a battle for dominance which I easily one I was so caught up I forgot I needed air till my lungs started to burn I pulled away reluctenly I heard a moan of disappointment come from Luchia so I gave her a sweet kiss on her lips it was just a peck but I could tell it made her happy we both were panting and for the first time during all that I noticed a big problem in my pants... I looked up to see her looking down right in that area with a curious look on her face she looked up to meet my eyes she had a small blush on her face and I knew I had one on my face but the look in her eyes it was a mix of emotions but one in particular stood out desire.. and it was soo hot?

"Looks like you got a problem there" She said lowering her eyes a little in shyness

"Hm" was all i said wanting to see where she was going with this

"umm..maybe...uhh..you...um..help?" she said suddenly becoming shy blushing darker! I figured I outta tease her a bit!

"Are you offering?" I said thinking she was just going to loose her nerve and not do anything

"well..umm yes, yes I am" she said blushing even more if possiable! It shocked me

"Hm" was all I could say

"Is that a um..yes?" she asked. I nodded. Still blushing she said

"This is the first time i've done anything like this so I hope your okay with that!" She look to me for some kinda of sign that it was. I nodded

"Mine to" I replied her faced lite up then with joy

"let me know if you don't like it!" she said as she reached for my belt and undone my pants blushing like crazy. After she got then updone she pulled them down a little so she could have better access then she unbutton the front of my boxers and I watched her face...She was surprised as my dick came out of my pants

"Its so big! Kai your definitly growing in all the right places" she said not looking away from my dick

"Hm" was my responce

She then careful grabbed hold of the base and started to stroke

"Uhh" came a moan from me she pulled her hand back

"did i hurt you?" she said I could see the concern written on her face

"No it felt good" I said takin her hand in mine and placing it back in place

She started to stroke it again this time not stopping when I moaned. Then she got brave and licked it then she took the head into her mouth still stroking it. It felt amazing! As she contiued a thought struck me that I had to act on I reach between Luchia's legs and ran my finger over the bottom of her underwear and just like my presumtion the pieace of cloth was not wet but soaked.

"What a naughty girl getting wet from sucking on my cock or maybe it was from the kiss? hmm?" I teased as I layed down "Take off you underwear and get on top of me and contiue so that I can help you to" I added she done what I told her and I watched getting more aroused every second after she done what i requested I teased her entrence slipping in one finger and curlying it she moaned out sending a shiver through out my body so I began pumping my fingers in and out repeatedly I added fingers in to. I pulled them out to get a taste of the sweet smelling liquid earning a disappointed noise from Luchia only to get a moan right after from my mouth replacing my fingers it only took a little before she came in my mouth which surprised me and I blew my load that I was holding with out warning she chocked a bit but didn't really look like she cared! She was panting, her checks were a little flush, her hair a little outta place, and her clothes were ruffled.

"I better get going or I won't be ready for the party" She said after she noticed the time "see you at the party Kai" she added gettin up to leave.

"Hm" was all I said as I watched her go then I noticed she left her black and white lace underwear I smiled might as well keep it as a keep sake i thought as I redone my pants I slipped it into my pocket and started walking to my bedroom I had down time i'm not a girl doesnt take me long to get ready with that thought I look towards her room maybe it won't be so bad having her around after all?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Point Of View<strong>

I just suck Kai off I thought blushing. I can't believe it happend and he... I could still feel his fingers and his lips and his tounge i'm getting hot just thinking about it! I then remember I got a party to get ready for! As I hurry for the shower!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me what you think! I added a little lemon to this chapter to make some kind of development towards their relationship! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it has been a while but plzz enjoy!**

**I Do not Own beyblade but I do own Luchia!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nornal Point Of View<strong>_

I can't believe I forgot my underwear I think as I get out of the shower. I look at the clock to see I have an hour before the party "Well better get started" I say to noone as I pick up my blow dryer. After an enternity of blow drying and brushing the hair from hell I finally get it styled the way I want it (not gonna describe it yet) and moved on to putting on the dress it self it fit perfectly in all the right places. I added a silver rose necklace along with a matching bracelet, hoop earrings with little hoops in the other holes, and a little rose anklet bracelet. I put on light green eye shadow and black eyeliner to make my eyes pop with a light pink lip gloss to finish my make up. I put on my high heels and am ready to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kai's Point Of View<strong>_

I just finished putting on my tux as I was walkin out my door when I heard another close I look up to see a beautiful sight Luchia in a green dress that barely covered her body it was Strapless, ended just below ur ass, and it huged her frame tightly. Her hair was half up half down with ringlets galore. She had a light green eye shadow tht accented her eyes nicely and from her lips sparkling I assume she had on lip gloss and to end everything with she had black heels.

"You look amazing!" I heard Hilary say

"Wow your gonna knock them dead" Said Tyson but me I just couldn't take my eyes off her I didn't say anything I couldn't I was speechless. She walked up to me

"You look so good" she said

"hm" was all I could get out afraid I lose my cool if i said anything else

"Be my date?" she asked I look down at her givining a small smile I didn't reply just simply took her hand and started to follow the others to the limo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Point Of View<strong>_

Kai didn't let go of my hand the whole way there! I was sooooo Happy! He even helpped me out of the limo and kept a hold of my hand on the way in all the fans were going crazy I just smiled like I was the happiest girl in the world which in fact I was! as we walked in I heard

"Luchia" being shouted I looked up to see the blikztrieg boy calling me

"Hey guys!" I said coming up to them I noticed everyone is staring at us

"You look Hot for a lack of a better word" said Tala the other nodded

"Thanks Y'all look hot yourself" I replied with a giggle they then noticed Kai's hand in mind but I noticed the squeeze he gave when I said they were Hot

"You got him to remember already? You work fast" said Ian with a wink

"It's not like that and no he still doesn't" I said sadness evident in my voice. Kai squeezed harder

"Welcome everyone to Luchia's welcoming party im your host tonight so please enjoy!" Mr. D said through a microphone and music started he then found me "now my girl time to meet new everyone" He said as he lead me and Kai around. Kai never letting my hand go after a lot of bladers Mr. D had something else to do so he asked Kai to finish up the introduction to everyone but after he was outta view he turn to me

"Wanna ditch and have more fun" he said with a smirk

"Hmm the guest of honor skippin' out early on her own party is that even allowed?" I giggled

"Just tell them you got sick and I was helping you" his smirk never leaving his face

"I guess we will have to now" I smirked back "Where we gonna go cause im not going home lookin' this good" He chuckled at what I said

"I got a few places in mind and we can take Tala and them too"

"And what will their excuse be? hmm did they help me too" I giggled

"They can come up with their own. Now lets go get them" I giggled and we went in search of them

"Tala" I said in a really girly voice when I found the boys talkin' to a Pinkette I believe her name is Mariah from the White Tigers X

"Hey again Luchia this is Bryans girlfriend Mariah" Tala said pointing to her and I noticed Bryan standing by her

"Nice to meet you I'm Luchia hope we can become close friends" I said smiling I already like the girl

"You too I'm Mariah and I can tell we will be close friends" She replied with a smile

"Oh yeah yall wanna ditch this party Kai say he has a few places he know is way better!" the nodded...

* * *

><p><strong>As I said sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed it! Plz R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
